William's Supernatural Lilo & Stitch
by William Advanced
Summary: William again has fallen into another wormhole but it is the Supernatural / Lilo & Stitch universe!
1. Oh not again

Yeah it me again. I fell into another wormhole while walking home. When I got out I landed on my feet knowing wormholes have a sick sense of humor. When I safely landed I wonder where I was. When a guy passed by me I asked him, "Hey dude were am I?"

"The Hawaiian Island of Kaua dude," he said.

"Cool, I'm in Hawaii. I wonder what to do?" I said to myself. As I said that an black Impala 67 drive by.

I said, "No way it, can't be!" It stopped at a McDonald's and a tall guy and a dude in a jacket that look like he got lots of girls stepped out of the car.

I walk up to them and said, "OMG you guys are Sam and Dean Winchester. You guys killed Azazel, Lilith, Dick Roman the Head Leviathan, and stopped the Jewish Christian Apocalypse. You guys are the coolest demon hunters in the entire Multi-verse!"

"Who in #%&$*% $& # are you?" said Dean and Sam at the same time.

I don't own Supernatural or Lilo & Stitch. I only the plot and William.


	2. Sam and Dean are hunting experiments

After going under every monster test they could think of. They started to think I was a prophet. That is when I told them I was from the dimension where they were a TV series.

"So what season we on now?" asked Dean.

"8," I answered. "So what are you hunting in Hawaii?"

"Strange creatures have been spotted around here terrorizing the citizens. Here are some photographs taken," said Sam as he showed me the pictures.

"Dude those are pictures of experiments from the television series Lilo & Stitch you $& #%*^ idiots!" I said.

"Lola & Starch?" Sam and Dean said at the same time.

_See ya looser._


	3. Dean & Jumba have a fight

"Great just great. Follow me guys," I said.

2:30 Lilo's house

"Here we are Winchester boys. The place where you'll find out about the experiments," I said as we walked up the stairs to the front door. I knocked on the front door and Lilo opened it.

Sam and Dean were about to pull out there fake FBI badges when I said, "We are here to speak with Jumba."

"JUMBA, TWO GUYS AND A HOT BOY IS HERE TO SEE YOU!" Lilo (Lilo is 13) yelled inside. "Come in dudes"

When we came in I asked, "May I use the head (bathroom)?"

"Sure," said Lilo while curling her finger around in her hair.

As I walked to the bathroom I saw Stitch and said, "What's up Stitch." Stitch made a I'm confused face as I walked into the John.

As I went I heard Jumba and Dean arguing. Here is the bits and pieces I heard.

"What in $& # are you!" said Dean.

"An alien you freak!" said Jumba.

"Aliens aren't real they are just fairies you liars!" said Dean.

"Let's calm down now guys," said Sam.

Rest of conversation is not appropriate to type.

When I came out I said, "Don't you guys have quit a colorful language guys."

Thanks Deathmetal180 for following my story I am a fan. See ya later freaks.


	4. Marcus & Mayhem

Right after my comment there was a large crash out front. Dean said, "What was that?"

We walked outside and saw two experiments arguing outside a crashed spaceship. "This all you fault Marcus!" said the purple experiment.

"How is this my fault Mayhem!" said the experiment that looked like Stitch named Marcus.

"If you let me take over the world we wouldn't be trapped in this dimension!" Mayhem said.

"OMG you guys are Marcus and Mayhem!" I said.

"What is it to you weirdo," said Mayhem.

"I read Deathmetal180's Fanfiction about you guys," I said. "Marcus your a experiment human hybrid (he has some of Stitch's DNA in him) and Mayhem your a clone of Leroy and Marcus!"

"So your a fan?" asked Marcus.

"Totally, I'm from your writers dimension!" I said.


	5. Andrew & Alpha

Suddenly two experiments appeared the looked like twins. The one on the left said, "Marcus we're her to save you."

"Yeah!" said the other one.

"What am I chopped liver?" said Mayhem.

"OMG you guys are Alpha & Andrew from Experiment-Alpha's Fanfiction stories!" I said.

"What is it to you?" said Alpha.

"I'm a fan. I've read all of Alpha's fanfic and what is posted of Andrew's!" I said. "I even have your Bios on my iPod! Look!"

I showed them Alpha's Bio first:

Number: Alpha (It can either be Experiment 0-0-0, or, more preferred, just Experiment Alpha)

Name: Alpha

Pod: Black

Gender: Male

Primary Function: To be the ultimate genetic monster that can cause chaos throughout the Galaxy in many different ways/The prototype of all 626 Experiments.

One True Place: Currently, it is with Lilo and Stitch, living in a guest room, which is basically his own room now.

-

Physicality

-

Appearance: He looks like a black and white version of Stitch, A.K.A, Experiment 6-2-6. His ears, however, are a bit different than Stitch's. The ears are tipped white on the top and the notches are both near the top instead of one being on the top and the other on the bottom. His nose is Stitch-like, and colored purple. He also has white, razor sharp claws that can tear through pretty much anything.

Height: 3'4" WT: 60 lb.

Voice: His voice is calm, clear, and deep-ish.

-

Powers/Abilities/Senses

-

- Can speak every known language in the known galaxy.  
- Has every ability of all 626 Experiments.  
- Can carry things 30,000 times his own weight.  
- Has super strength and speed.  
- Can sprout any amount of limbs he pleases. (2 heads, 4 arms, wings, WHATEVER)  
- Can fly; capable of reaching super sonic speeds in flight. (Either by using his psychic abilities, or using his retractable wings)  
- Has unbelievable reflexes.  
- Can think WAY, WAY, WAY faster than a super computer.  
- Doesn't sink; in fact, can swim just as fast has he can run.  
- Fire proof, bullet proof, plasma proof, and shock proof.  
- Fights with various martial arts and ninja skills.  
- Has very powerful psychic abilities.

Sight: He can see in almost pitch black places, and can see in very bright, blinding places. His vision can be switched to many different modes, depending on what he's trying to see. His range of vision is completely superb, much like a hawk's vision, but even way better than that. He can magnify his vision so much that he can see a star or planet clearly out of the solar system in daytime. At night, he can see much further; capable of seeing other stars and planets from distant galaxies.

Hearing: He has super hearing capabilities, and he can adjust to how far he wanted to hear. His max range would probably be a couple of miles.

Smell: Just like hearing, he can adjust his sense of smell to his liking, and can smell things from a very long distance away; max range probably being a couple of miles.

-

Personality

-

Basic Personality: Alpha is mostly calm, but does have a short temper. He can be very sweet and kind, and can be very forgiving. However, when it comes to enemies, he doesn't like to forgive much. He also loves to play and fool around. Overall, his personality is very rounded, and can change pretty quickly depending on the situation, but, what's stated above usually stays with him. He also doesn't like fighting or violence, but will, for some reason, change his mind about fighting once challenged into a spar, or when he needs to fight.

Flaws:

- Doesn't fight unless needed or challenged.  
- Experiment 6-2-2's sedative darts have double effect on him, seemingly his only weakness so far.

Likes:

- He absolutely LOVES peperoni pizza.  
- He loves to explore.  
- He likes to socialize and fool around a bit.  
- He LOVES to Star Gaze at night.  
- He likes spending time with his friends and O'hana, especially his boojiboo.

Dislikes:

- Fighting/Violence.  
- His family, friends, or the innocent being hurt or killed.  
- Being ignored.

-

History

-

Making: Like stated previously, he was designed to be the prototype of all 626 Experiments in Jumba's blueprints, and was supposed to cause cataclysmic destruction across the galaxy.

History: Experiment Alpha was one of the first two Experiments Jumba had created, and was designed to be the ultimate monster with many different abilities, which eventually came to be the powers of all 626 Experiments. He was created alongside Experiment Omega, a twin of his, except that Omega was black and red, had devil horns, a devil tail, and dark red eyes. When Jumba started doing tests on his two Experiments, he saw that Experiment Alpha was a failure, since he doesn't like to fight or use his powers for mayhem and destruction. However, Experiment Omega was a complete success. One day, when he was recording in his journal of Experimentation, Experiment Omega freed himself from the chamber he was in, and was in a blood-lust killing mood. Jumba knew he had to act fast before Omega could have the chance of killing him or Alpha. Jumba opened up a secret storage room, and gave Alpha some plasma pistols, while getting his Experimental weapon, which was untested; The Dehydrator Beam Cannon. Unluckily, when Jumba fired his cannon, Omega was already at Alpha, almost swinging his paw with crimson, razor sharp claws unsheathed at Alpha, which would've killed him. The beam hit them both, and a single, black pod appeared after the flash. It only said Alpha. When Jumba tested the pod, it appeared that Omega was somehow trapped and sealed inside of Alpha. Jumba knew activating Alpha again would be bad, so he kept the pod in his lab coat pocket, and eventually used the blueprints of Experiment Alpha to create the rest of the 626 Experiments; restating in his files that Experiment Alpha was now the prototype of them all.

Reactivation: Many years later, just after the events of Leroy and Stitch, Alpha's pod eventually slipped out of Jumba's pocket, somehow ending up in a random location on the island, and activated. Jumba's computer immediately warned him that Experiment Alpha had been activated, and Jumba grew terrified. He knew that if Alpha was angry right now, Omega could possibly rip out of Alpha, and destroy everything. Instead, Stitch found Alpha and Stitch was completely awestruck at how this Experiment wasn't evil at all. Stitch brought Alpha to his home, and Alpha began to live there in a guest room.

Then Andrew's:

Name: Andrew

Age: 15

Pod: (He can get dehydrated when in Experiment form) Black

Gender: Male

One True Place: Andrew lives with the Pelekai's, and uses a guest room, which becomes his own room. However, he technically has two places that he could call 'his one true place,' the Universe where he came from, which is Reality, and the Pelekai's Residence in the Lilo and Stitch Universe.

-

Human Physicality

-

Appearance: Andrew is a 15-year-old teen and looks like a 15-year-old as well. His hair is auburn colored and his eyes are green-hazel. Andrew usually wears two different things at once; the Akatsuki cloak, and/or just plain clothes. His Akatsuki cloak is a big, black, long sleeved cloak, with a red cloud pattern on it, that has a zipper that can go all the way up to the middle of his face, but he usually leaves the zipper just below his neck, showing off the Hidden Leaf Village headband that has a slash through the symbol. Underneath his cloak, he wears a black, plain, short sleeved T-shirt, and black athletic pants with white strips on the sides going all the way down. He also wears Shinobi sandals.

Height: 5'9" WT: 154 lb.

Voice: His voice is a bit deep, like a base in choir, but he has excellent control over his voice, since he actually is in choir, and can talk pretty high pitched if he wanted too.

-

Experiment Physicality

-

Appearance: In this form, he looks like a black and white version of Stitch, A.K.A, Experiment 6-2-6. His ears, however, are a bit different than Stitch's. The ears are tipped white on the top and the notches are both near the top instead of one being on the top and the other on the bottom. His nose is Stitch-like, and colored purple. He also has white, razor sharp claws that can tear through pretty much anything.

Height: 3'6" WT: 60 lb.

Voice: In Experiment form, his voice is similar to that of Stitch's, except much deeper.

-

Powers/Abilities/Senses

-

- Can morph between Human and Experiment form easily.  
- Can morph partially between Human and Experiment form. (Wings in Human form, etc.)  
- Can speak every known language in the known galaxy.  
- Has every ability of all 626 Experiments.  
- Can carry things 30,000 times his own weight. (This doesn't count Experiment weight; it counts his Human weight)  
- Has super strength and speed. (His speed, however, is exactly the same as Alpha's)  
- Can sprout any amount of limbs he pleases. (2 heads, 4 arms, wings, WHATEVER)  
- Can fly; capable of reaching super sonic speeds in flight. (Either by using his psychic abilities, or using his retractable wings)  
- Has unbelievable reflexes.  
- Can think WAY, WAY, WAY faster than a super computer.  
- Doesn't sink; in fact, can swim just as fast has he can run.  
- Fire proof, bullet proof, plasma proof, and shock proof.  
- Fights with various martial arts and ninja skills.  
- Has very powerful psychic abilities.  
- Knows many different Jutsus. (Ninjutsu and Genjutsu; From Naruto)  
- Can use the Sharingan/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. (Look under Sight)  
- Can use the Kaioken Technique. (From Dragon Ball Z)

Sight: He can see in almost pitch black places, and can see in very bright, blinding places. His vision can be switched to many different modes, depending on what he's trying to see. His range of vision is completely superb, much like a hawk's vision, but even way better than that. He can magnify his vision so much that he can see a star or planet clearly out of the solar system in daytime. At night, he can see much further; capable of seeing other stars and planets from distant galaxies.

- Sharingan: When he activates the Sharingan, his eyes take the Sharingan form, which turns his irises red, and three tear drop symbols form around the central pupil, making a circle around it. The Sharingan allows him to easily read his opponent(s) movements and can easily recognize (and copy) Jutsu if he were to come across someone using Jutsu. This also allows him to see through a Genjutsu, making it much easier to realize he's under an influence of one, which also makes it easier to break out of one. The Sharingan can also act as a Genjutsu trigger and amplifier; if someone were to look into his eyes, he could cast a Genjutsu on them, and it'd be insanely hard to break out of.

- Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan: When he activates the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, he would have access to new, powerful abilities, at the cost of causing major fatigue if used constantly and consistently. His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan looks exactly like Sasuke's. For some reason, even though he only copied Sasuke's, he can use Mangekyou abilities that weren't originally from Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He can use Kakashi's and Obito's/Tobi's abilities as well.

- Susano'o: This is the ultimate ability of the Mangekyou/Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. His Susano'o forms look exactly like Sasuke's, except the color of it is black, and the Susano'o's eyes glow red. ([link])

Hearing: He has super hearing capabilities, and he can adjust to how far he wanted to hear. His max range would probably be a couple of miles.

Smell: Just like hearing, he can adjust his sense of smell to his liking, and can smell things from a very long distance away; max range probably being a couple of miles.

-

Personality

-

Basic Personality: Andrew's personality is a bit complex. Deep down, he is a very caring and loving person, but on the outside, he has a pretty cold exterior. He's very dark, arrogant, cocky, and somewhat sarcastic. He's also a smart aleck; if someone says something wrong that has to deal with technical stuff, he'll crack down on that person and tell him that's wrong, and tell them what's right; he does this mainly because he's a super genius with a mind that is WAY, WAY, WAY faster than a super computer. He usually prefers peace and quiet, and can be easily annoyed. He is also known for his very short temper. He has a very big tendency to keep big secrets away from almost anybody if it has to do with himself. When he's around people he knows really well, however, his true side shines through. When his true side shines through, he can be very friendly, social, and even romantic when he's with his girlfriend/boojiboo, Sapphire.

When he goes mad with power, he becomes completely uncontrollable, attacking and destroying anything that comes in his way, with the exception of his girlfriend/boojiboo, Sapphire. For some reason, when Sapphire's in the way, he'll sub-consciously fight himself to stay still, and let Sapphire strike him with a sedative dart.

In the end, if someone has known Andrew and has a good bond with him, he's a very great friend to count on.

Flaws:  
- Easily goes out of control with power since he is Human and has a Human conscious. To minimize these outbursts, he has to meditate correctly almost on a daily basis to keep his mind in check and keeping it in a balanced, clear state.  
- Experiment 6-2-2's sedative darts have double effect on him, easily knocking him out very quickly.  
- Very cocky and arrogant; easily underestimates his opponents.  
- Overusing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan will make his vision very blurry, and could take hours, maybe even days, for his vision to restore back to normal.  
- Since he has so much power already, using the Kaioken technique to multiply everything for a very short amount of time will have a very heavy cost on his body. It'll cause major strain and weaken him for a while by him just using it once or twice. He'll only use this has a last resort against a strong opponent because of it's cost.  
- In Experiment form, he can get dehydrated just like any other Experiment.

Likes:  
- He loves to invent and create all sorts of different things.  
- He loves to sing.  
- He likes to fight and spar with other fighters.  
- He likes to spend time with his O'hana and close friends, but he especially loves to spend time with his boojiboo.  
- His boojiboo's attention.  
- He absolutely LOVES orange chicken and pepperoni pizza.  
- He likes peace and quiet.  
- He likes to socialize in small groups that aren't very loud.

Dislikes:  
- Loud noises.  
- People who annoy him.  
- Bad guys. (Especially Hamsterviel and Obito/Tobi)  
- When his inventions malfunction. (Even though that's pretty rare)  
- When he goes mad with power.

-

History

-

Andrew was once part of Reality, until he accidentally fell through a wormhole and ended up being in the Lilo and Stitch Universe. During his time there, he met the Pelekai family (Lilo, Nani) and the two aliens; the former evil genius scientist, Jumba Jookiba, and Earth expert, Agent Wendy Pleakley. Gantu suddenly came and ripped the roof of the house apart, and when Andrew insulted him, Gantu shot him with a plasma shot, which would've killed him. Jumba managed to save him with using what he thought at first was medicine, when it really was a serum that mutates Humans into Experiments.

Somehow, Andrew mutated into one of his very own OCs from his own fic, called Experiment Alpha. Since Andrew mutated into a version of Experiment Alpha, the prototype of all 626 Experiments, he gained all of those abilities and became abnormally powerful... But, because of that, he would go mad sometimes. The first time, however, he malfunctioned instead of going mad, and destroyed a part of Kokaua town. When he went back to normal, he became frightened, and scared of himself.

He ran away, fixed himself so that he wouldn't malfunction, and transported himself through dimensions, and ended up in the Naruto Shippuden Universe during the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He stayed there for a week, and went mad with power. He obtained the Sharingan from using a copying beam ability aimed at Sasuke's eyes, and was about to kill Kakashi and Naruto. Luckily, Jumba and Stitch used a device that pinpointed Andrew's location and transported to him. They knocked him out and retrieved him back to the Lilo and Stitch Universe. He went back to normal and... Everything seemed to be going normal again... (There's more, but it'd be too much... And the more part is actually Doctor Who related... And it's very major too, lol.)

"How'd you get that info?" asked Andrew.

"From you in the real world. I'm also from there," I said.

"Well we can teleport you, Marcus, and I guess Mayhem too to your proper dimensions," said Alpha. As he said that he grabbed us and tried to teleport but couldn't. "What's wrong?"

"I am," said Reuben walking in on our conversation.

"How'd you block our teleportation powers Reuben?" asked Andrew.

"Because I'm not Reuben," right when he said that his eyes turned black. "I'm a demon!"

Thank you Experiment-Alpha for allowing me to use Andrew and Alpha. See the rest of you freaks later.


	6. Reuben is possessed

"Demon, how'd you possess Reuben?!" I asked.

"We have been trying to possess the experiments for the entire time they were on this planet," said Demon Reuben. "We finally were able to possess this one because of his not caring about being controlled as long as he gets sandwiches."

"This is not good not good at all," said Jumba.

"Why, Reuben is not that powerful?" Mayhem said.

"Reuben has all 626's powers!" said Jumba.

"Right and also Crowley's got a new host," said Demon Reuben.

"Who's the King of $& # walking in now?" asked Sam.

"This body," said Crowley.

"Oh no he has taken control of 627!" I said. The demon experiments disappeared.

"If demons can take control of 627 then they can control any experiment!" Dean said.

"Now I lay me down to sleep I pray to Castiel to get here quick," said Sam.

Suddenly a man in a trench coat appear. "Hi Castiel," I said.

"Why did you call Winchesters?" Castiel asked.

"Alien experiments are being possessed by demons!" Dean said.

"Then I must control an experiment," said Castiel.

"Howga?" Stitch asked.

"I'd have to have there permission because I'm an angel not a Demon," said Castiel.

"I give you permission!" said Alpha, Andrew, Stitch, and Marcus at the same time.

"There is only one fair way to choose. Eani, meani, minei, mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, my father says to pick the best one, and, you, are, not, it. (He pointed at Stitch)." said Castiel. Then he disappeared and Stitch started to look serious.

"This body is very strange feeling," said Stitch. "It worked."


	7. The Weirdest Thing Yet

Suddenly a monster trunk appeared out of nowhere and a guy walked out and said, "What date is it?"

"3/2/13, why?" asked Andrew.

"I am the Time Traveler from the future to save you!" said the truck. "Alien experiments are becoming possessed!"

"We know that," I said.

"Has Crowley possessed Evile yet?" the trucker asked.

"Yes they are controlling 627," I said.

"What to do, what to do?" said the trucker.

"What is your name?" asked Marcus.

"Jerry Rigger," said Jerry.

"How did you travel through time?" Alpha asked.

"I typed the date into the computer and do a doughnut for 50 seconds activating the time vortex," said Jerry.

"Where is Mayhem?" I asked.

See ya werdios


	8. Mayhem is captured by Vampires

"Okay where in $& ¥ is Mayhem?" Marcus said.

"By my calaculations he is captured by Vampires," said Jerry.

"How, I thought Vampires only came out at night and the sun kills them?" Andrew said.

"Well then you haven't seen real Vampires. A vampire is created when a person ingests vampire blood, but the transformation is not complete until they feed on human blood. Once turned, they suffer from bloodlust and must feed on blood, human or animal, to survive. Unlike folkloric vampires, they do not require an invitation to enter a home and are not killed by sunlight. They also prefer to live in packs in locations called nests, and will mate for life. After death, vampire souls go to Purgatory. The Alpha Vampire was the very first vampire and he appears to have a psychic connection with other vampires. By the year 2006, vampires had been hunted so intensively and become so rare that John Winchester had thought they were extinct. But in the year 2010, the Alpha Vampire uses his psychic connection to encourage vampires to feed on blood from blood bags and focus on increasing their numbers. Dean kills all the vampires he finds in one nest, but it is unknown how many other nests may have been created or increased their numbers. A cure for vampirism exists, but only if the vampire has not yet drunk human blood and can acquire the blood of the vampire that turned him or her.

Powers and Abilities

Vampires:

Have extremely enhanced senses that include being able to smell humans and vampires over long distances, and the ability to see in pitch darkness.

Have sharp, pointed, retractable teeth that emerge from their gums and extend beyond their human teeth.

Are immortal and unchanging.

Can infect others by feeding them their blood so that they turn into vampires themselves.

If they have enough human blood, they can heal quickly from any wound besides amputation.

Weaknesses

Sunlight. It's not deadly, but can cause a nasty sunburn. Vampires prefer to sleep during the day.

Dead man's blood. Large quantities can paralyze a vampire and cause wounds that are slow to heal.

Decapitation. Cutting off the head of a vampire will kill it.

Angelic powers. Angels can burn vampires from the inside out with a touch, killing them.

The Colt. A special bullet fired from the Colt can kill a vampire.

Bloodlust. A vampire must feed on blood, human or animal, to survive (It is unknown how long vampire could survive without feeding before it would starve to death, or if such a thing is even possible).

Burning saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium blocks a vampires scent. John Winchester gives these to Dean to put on the fire. He also tells Dean to dust their clothes with the ashes to stand a chance of not being detected.

Vampitunite. The blood of humans which has been poisoned by the Leviathan food additive is fatal to any vampire who ingests it. Called Vamptonite by Dean, this is also effective if the blood is injected directly from a syringe," I said.

"That is a lot of information dude," Alpha said.

"I know, I can't believe I remembered it all. So Lilo is there any old abandoned barns around here?" I asked.

"Yes the one on the other side of the island!" Lilo said.

An abandoned barn on the other side of the island 5:30pm

"Okay Sam and Dean you enter left, Alpha and Andrew you take right, and me and Marcus will guard the perimeter," I said.

"How come you're in charge?" Dean asked.

"I'm the one who has all the information," I said as I waved my iPod.

Everyone did as I said and me and Marcus had a conversation.

Marcus asked, "How come Casstiel and Jerry get to stay behind?"

"Because Cass is an angel and Jerry is from the future," I said.

The battle was over and all the Vampires were dead the group came out caring Mayhem. Marcus asked, "Is he a vampire?"

"No, just really heavy," said Sam.

"Great now let's go to Lilo's house," said Alpha.


	9. Party Rock

When we got to the town no one was there but a guy wearing a TMNT back pack dancing. I said, "Everyone get these headphones in and play along.

"Why?" Alpha asked.

"Oh no, Party Rock," said Marcus.

"Exactly," I said.

Suddenly a bunch of people, experiments, and a robot came out and started to dance and we put Mayhem down and played along.

"Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time," I sang.

"Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that," sang Dean.

"In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl? She on my jock  
Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block  
Where the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll  
Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe," sang Andrew.

"Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano  
I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo  
We party rock, yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'  
On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey," sang Sam.

"Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time," sang Alpha.

"Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya shake that," sang Castile.

"Everyday I'm shufflin'  
Shufflin', shufflin'," I sang.

"Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash  
We gettin' money, don't be mad now, stop, hatin' is bad," Dean sang.

"One more shot for us, another round  
Please fill up my cup, don't mess around  
We just wanna see you shake it now  
Now you wanna be, you're naked now," sang Sam.

"Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Get up, get down, put your hands up to the sound  
Put your hands up to the sound, put your hands up to the sound," sang Alpha.

"Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, get up, get up, get up  
Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound  
Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up," sang Marcus.

"Party rock is in the house tonight  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good time  
(Put your hands up)  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
(Put your hands up)  
Everybody just have a good, good, good time," sang Andrew.

"Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up  
Shake that, everyday I'm shufflin'," sang Mayhem as he woke up.

Mayhem's singing was so bad it stopped the Party Rocking every were in the world. I said, "Thank you Mayhem for being such a bad singer. I don't think I could shuffle every day forever."

Lilo's house 7:00PM

When we got to Lilo's house I thought up something great, "Hey guys I've got a great idea. How about we play an exorcism over all the radios in Hawaii?"

"That plan has a 98.9786534790745678446764336299994325526763% chance of working," said Jerry.

"Good, Jumba hack into all devices in Hawaii that can make a sound. Sam record an exorcism for Jumba to play. Castile build an iron devil's trap around Hawaii underwater," I said.

Castile snapped his fingers and disappeared then reappeared and said, "Done."

**See ya freaks. William Advanced**


	10. The Plan in Action

**Marcus: Finally I can say what I think.**

**Mayhem: No one cares what you think.**

**Marcus: You want my fist thr...**

**William Advanced: Stop or I'll turn you both into real Vampires.**

**Marcus and Mayhem: You wouldn't?!**

**William Advanced: I would, I've been looking for a reason.**

**Marcus and Mayhem: You can't, Deathmetal180 wouldn't allow it.**

**Deathmetal180: I think it's a great idea.**

**Marcus and Mayhem: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**William Advanced: Fine. To the story.**

****Jumba had finished the Jumba amplification through Hawaii afire. (Stupid and unnessisarilally long name if I say). I said, "Sam say the exorcism into the microphone and if it works Alpha and Andrew's interdimentional teleportation powers should work."

"(Place an exorcism here)," said Sam.

"Test out the powers guys," I said. Alpha suddenly disappeared and reappeared.

"We'll take you guys home," said Andrew. Suddenly Alpha and Andrew grab us and toke us home.

When I got home I took out my iPod to find a new app on it saying: Interdimentional Travel App. I opened it to see a note saying this app only works in your dimension and can only take you back if you used the app to get there. Under contacts I saw Gravity Falls, Supernatural/Lilo & Stitch, Deathmetal180's Lilo & Stitch, Experiment-Alpha's Lilo & Stitch Alpha, and Experiment-Alpha's Lilo & Stitch Andrew.

I said, "Sweet!"

**See ya next Story Freaks.**


End file.
